Talk:Ruby
Memnon Mindblade told me they found one on the Nolani mission Skuld‡ 16:25, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) :I think Rubies and Sapphires can be found anywhere in the game, but with a VERY low chance. In some areas the chance is slightly increased. --Tetris L 16:36, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Wow, that change outside the TotA missions must be very low indeed then. I have yet to see one drop outside of there. --Xeeron 22:16, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Me too. I have been everywhere and killed everything. :) I have only seen rubies drop in the realms. --Karlos 14:27, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::I had one drop in Sorrow's Furnace. Didn't realise it was rare, as it was my first time down there. I sold it to the merchant. Sob. 148.177.129.213 16:41, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Dude!! The item's description says "rare crafting material"!!! Which means there's a 99% chance you'll get more selling it to the trader. Those merchants are highway robbers. They pay 100 gold for an ecto!! :) --Karlos 21:19, 29 November 2005 (UTC) One dropped for me from a level 3 mob in Pockmark Flats, so I guess they really can be anywhere. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 203.17.161.13 (talk • ) 09:45, 16 February 2006 (CST). :This information would weigh a lot more if we knew who you are and what the mob was. --Karlos 18:22, 16 February 2006 (CST) ::I got one way back, before I had any idea what they were, from a low level (Earth? Stone?)elemental. It's one of a few odd drops that have occurred over time, like the Glob of Ectoplasm which I had no idea what to do with, from some ghostly-type creature. No idea what the drop rates are though, I'd guess very low. --Epinephrine 04:08, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::Saw a ruby and sapphire drop this weekend in Tombs, both by Terrorweb Dryders. Also saw highway robbery as the person the sapphire dropped for died and before he could get back up, the sapphire turned white and someone else grabbed it. I know this cause it was one of my guildies that it happened to. He wasn't upset at all about the robbery. He's a better man than I. --Gares Redstorm 04:16, 14 March 2006 (CST) Just now i dropped 2 of them in a single (and short cause after we died) run in Uw with an ss. One was dropped by a Terrorweb and one bye a Smiter. And both to me! (Ss was crying :)). --Sjeps 00:39, 27 March 2006 (CST) Just had a Stone Reaper in Morostav Trail drop one for me --SK 04:14, 9 September 2006 (CDT) Just got a MASSIVE shock when a Mantid Parasite dropped a Ruby for my level 8 Mesmer on her way through Saoshang Trail as part of "The Road Less Travelled" quest. It was only a level 4 monster and being in Cantha I thought it even more unlikely to see one. It clearly is an untravelled road if monsters have got those things on them :D Saul Lachance 15:55, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Charr dropping rubies I highly question that note and this is why I removed it. Because it was added by an anonymous user and it goes against the general theory I have about drops. Mainly that creatures that drop slavage items do not drop rare crafting materials. Some times they drop common materials (like Tengu dropping bones/feathers), but I have never ever seen a creature that drops salvage items drop rare materials. This is all part of a study I am working on, but as far as this part of the theory, anyone experienced the contrary? i.e. got ANY rare crafting materials out of a mob that drops salvage armor? --Karlos 18:26, 16 February 2006 (CST) :Wow, Karlos's theory is so hard to test. It requires a super large sample space that I really don't know what to think of the theory. I only had a monstrous claw and a eye since GW's launch, so I have no good answer to Karlos' question. -SolaPan 10:17, 27 March 2006 (CST) :I didn't think to take a screenshot of it, but I did get a ruby recently in Nolani Academy from the large group of Char that enter the gates after throwing the switch. I don't know if they increased the drop ratio or not. I only say this because I've found 5 rubies since Factions came out (4 in UW, 1 in Nolani).--Xis10al 11:16, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Nvm, read karlos wrong.. --Rai 4:37, 19 May 2006 (GMT) I had a ruby drop from a stone elemental (or something like that) in the Diessa Lowlands. Got a screenshot of the ruby. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Tnmoore92 (talk • ) 09:44, 27 February 2006 (CST).. I just had one drop from a Crimson Skull Mesmer in Panjiang Peninsula. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 203.206.53.19 (talk • ) 10:25, 9 June 2006 (CDT). I had one drop from a lvl2 Mantid Monitor in Sunqua Vale. However, I have killed hundreds of them and this was the first I've gotten. DZwart 09:22, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Whilst farming Fire Imps in Kryta for Drop Rate data, one dropped a Ruby for me but I ended up killing ~240 for one. I've got a screenie if anyone's interested. Ocelot never 04:03, 30 October 2006 (CST) -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:22, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Salvage Has anyone tried to salvage it? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 83.94.117.88 (talk • ) 17:34, 7 August 2006 (CDT). :these are so rare that tracking salvage properties is not worth the time. ::Just tell me how to salvage a crating material and I'll do it. :D -- (talk) 04:49, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, some materials are able to be salvaged. For example, steel breaks down into iron and charcoal. There are probably more; I haven't researched the issue thoroughly. --OctoberJade 208.47.41.100 02:22, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Every material which can be crafted, can also be salvaged into the materials it's crafted with. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:43, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Nightfall Can anyone cnfirm that they do indeed drop in Elona? I know they're used there, but do they drop? --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:31, 20 December 2006 (CST) : I got one while doing the "bust Koss out of prison" quest from a stone monster of some kind. Don't remember the name. I think that they drop from "earthy" monsters more - stone elementals, this stone beast thing in Elona, etc. (Phydeaux 01:10, 14 January 2007 (CST)) : They do drop in Elona, I just got one from a (Do Not Touch) treasure -- Amy Awien, 29/01/2007. :: These are not count as drops so the Treasures page for the info Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::: I had one drop from Carven Effigy (Alkali Pan, Desolation): http://img301.imageshack.us/img301/1120/gw051fc5.jpg Arko Green 10:15, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::: When I think of how much time I've spent in that area in hard mode farming SS and LB points and I never got one until I started doing Vabbi quests to get my 7 contracts :(. Then again I've never had any other gems drop either. Cyberhythm 15:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::WOOT!!!WOOT!!WOOT!!! Would you beleive it, I just got one also from a carven effigy. So my tip is once you reach holy lightbringer, don't give up on this area. Now I can't help wondering if my posting here had anything to do with this drop given the timing. All bow down to the power of the wiki :) Cyberhythm 20:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) How much are these and sapphires worth? Are these worth more than ectos? Can someone give me a price check please? ... couldn't you just check ingame? They're usually selling for less than ectos; though. --130.95.105.243 03:15, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Actually, they've been more expensive in both open market and trader pricing than Ecto since the release of hard mode. Haxor 08:31, 10 June 2007 (CDT) The current price for these babies on the trader is going for about 6.5-7 platnium, making it 2-3 more than ectoplasm.---- ''SavageX'' 13:55, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Price update: Now going for about 3.5k: Cyberhythm 15:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Scamming? Do we REALLY need the note for trade scammers the similarity of the icon to a [[Lilac Eye]]?--Krin 20:06, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Acquisition I'm going to add to acquisition that you can purchase them at the Rare Material Trader 74.129.123.250 01:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC)